Temporary haven
by Randomgirl43
Summary: Fluff, Noex, Romance to the nth degree. Written at stupid-o'clock in the morning, or I-should-be-asleep-am if you prefer


This idea came to me after re-watching the ending episode and Rex was surrounded by all those glowing Nanites. Me being the Noex addict I am gave birth to this. Enjoy my gaggingly fluffly romance!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah was silent as Rex led him through the moon washed field, their hands entwined in the tall grass. Rex had flown them here, so Noah wasn't sure where they were, and he was almost ecstatic to show the blonde something.  
"Nearly Noah." A dark clump of trees lay ahead of them and a smidgen of fear tugged at Noah's chest. He subconsciosly moved closer to Rex.  
"We're going in there?" Rex stopped and turned around to face him.  
"We'll be fine. There is no danger here. I made this place." Rex pulled him to one of the thicker trees and placed his hand on the bark.  
"Feel that?" Perfect straight lines ran up and across the wood, turning corners and making tracks.  
"It feels like...a circuit board..." Rex put his own hand on the tree and it lit up, all the tracks glowing bright blue and illuminating the thicket. There was a small path of parted grass leading to a medium sized pond that all the trees framed.  
"The pond was already there, but I did some research online and made all these trees a few months after the event. Its weird, I forgot everything about my past life but this." Rex wandered to the pond's edge and stared up at the star dusted sky. Noah followed him.

"This is the only thing you remember from before Providence?" He nodded, turning slightly misty eyes to his boyfiend.

"Watch." Rex held one hand high in the air and let his nanites flow through it. Moments later small spots of blue rose from the grass, swirling around Rex's legs and up his torso to encircle his hand. Noah watched, transfixed, as Rex let his nanites glow brighter and the spots copied. His clothes became brighter as the mass of spots increased and made him shine like one of the stars. Noah couldn't help but stare. Rex dimmed his nanites and again was copied. He turned them off entirely and the spots gradually melted from blue into purple and then red. Noah hesitantly stepped forward into the circle of light, hearing the faint buzz of fast beating wings.  
"Fireflys?" He whispered, not wanting to scare the bugs off with his voice. Rex brought his hand back down and held Noah's again.  
"Technically they're Lampyridae, but yeah. They like long grass to hide in during the day and water without a current for their food. They're usually only seen near forests or fields with a pond so I made them both." Noah followed one with his eyes, its glow steadily lightening into a pastel pink.  
"I've never seen any glow pink or red before." Rex let one perch on his gloved finger.  
"These are all EVO. I think they're part of one mind."  
"Like a superorganism. They're just the cells of one big body." Rex smiled and nodded, the fireflys around them making it easy to see. Noah clasped Rex's free hand, the bug hovering above their knucles, and pulled the hispanic a little closer.  
"Thankyou. I know how much your memories mean to you and to show me this..." Noah didn't know what else to say. Rex was inviting him in to the _only _thing that Providence truely had no control over in his life. Noah, the hired friend turned fired boyfriend. His chest felt swollen with joy. Rex rested their foreheads together.  
"Providence can tell me what to do, but they can't tell me what to feel about you." He felt a huge, sappy grin spread across Noah's face before he tilted his head and dipped down for a kiss. His lips met Noah's with a ghost of hot breath and warm saliva mingled on their joined skin. Noah prodded Rex's top lip with the tip of his tounge, sighing softly when the appendage was sucked into Rex's mouth. Their hands slowly moved apart, Noah's resting on Rex's shoulders and the agent's arms wrapping around Noah's chest. Rex's tounge rolled over his and slid past his teeth to play with his inner cheeks. He involuntarily snorted in laughter when Rex rubbed the roof of his mouth, the ticklish sensation making him shiver. Rex chuckled through his nose before their mouths parted. Noah closed his eyes as Rex laid his head on one green jacketed shoulder. The closeness and the warmth of another body was making Noah drowsy.  
"I love you Noah." Noah looped his arms around Rex's neck and nuzzled into the red biker jacket as they started to sway from side to side in some silent rythem.  
"I love you too Rex." They sank to their knees, the fireflys making an arch of white around them, and settled against the nearest tree trunk. Noah moved almost fluidly into Rex's lap and relaxed into his chest. Rex hugged Noah's waist loosely and yawned.  
"Think they'll miss me?"  
"Yes, but they'll have to manage." Rex hummed in reply, the buzzing caconing and lulling them into blissfull sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX  
I apologise for the horrible ending. Beginning and plots are my strong areas, but endings stump me. Please review! I spent 2 hours non-stop on this! *Looks at watch* Its 4 in the morning!? Crap!


End file.
